Lily meets kuroshitsuji
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: Sebestian finds carmell colored kitten, on the doorstep and takes her in. Soon after he finds out that the kitten is an actual girl! So through trial and humor will sebastian fall for the girl? Or will he lose her forever to someone else? Accepting ocs, please put them in review.
1. Chapter 1

A caramel haired kitten with shimmering green eyes, looked worriedly around as she stepped toward the forest. Its bushes were ful of thorns as she yelped in pain. The caramel cat licked her sore spot and noticed the rain picking up. Meowing in frustration, the caramel kitten ran toward a black figure she just noticed. _a bulter?_ thought the kitten, as she started brushing against him.

My, what do we have here? Smiled the red eyed demon who petted the caramel colored kitty. _shes so cute! _thought sebastian, picking up the caramell kitty. The caramel kitty started blushing deep red as the red eyed man, kissed her wet nose. _ He kissed me?! Ehhhh? _

Still blushing, she hadn't noticed that he was walking toward a dark manor. The caramel colored kitten, looked up in aw as she tried keeping her tail from wagging in happiness. She meowed only to have him shush her as she tried to glare, it came at as she was sick or something. He tapped her nose playfully making her blush harder. Not noticing the blushing cat, he wisked away to his room and laid her out on the silk blood colored sheets. The kitty purred as she watched his movements carefully, till he started undressing. The caramell haired kitten, blushed red till...a poof sound was heard. Sebastian turned around to see a carmell haired girl, naked and tears welling up in her eyes.

How- before he could anwser, the caramell haired girl started crying real loudly. Her cat ears and tail matched her carmel colored hair and he realised she was the kitten?! Shocked and confused, he, in one swift moment hugged the caramel girl who stopped crying and blushed as red as a twizzler.

You ok- sebastian was punched in the face as hard as the girl could. She covered up with his blanket still glaring and blushing red. He glared back. What was that for? He asked, trying to show off his dark aura. Blushing again, she looked away, pouting. Perv... she whispered, making sebastian even angerier. Then it hit him, she called him that caue of him hugging her in her naked state.

Now, what is your name? Sebastian said sweetly, making lily fluster in embarrassment. She mumbled it, so low that not even sebastian heard it.

Please say it louder. Sebastian said, sighing at the flustered girls behavior.

I-its lily. Said lily, twirling her fingers.

What a beautiful name. Said sebastian, smiling at the now pouting girl.

Do-dont do that! Lily exclaimed, hugging the covers closer.

Do what? Said sebastian, showing lily his confused look on his face.

Sm-smile. It-its just too cu-uhhh nice! I meant nice! Blushed lily, mumbling to herself.

Oh? Leaned sebastian, towering over the flustered girl.

Ah! Baka! Exclaimed lily, trying to punch sebastian, but he caught her fist before it landed. As he pulled lily to his chest, hugging her with one arm. Sebastian smiled at the flustered girl. Before she could talk, sebastian kissed her nose and let her go as she fell on the bed blushing and exhausted.

Sebastian tucked her in, kissed her forhead and left. Leaving lily to sleep in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up shivering to the heat, due to not used to it,Lily grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself and smelled Sebastian's scent all over again. Purring like a small newborn kitten, she didn't realize Sebastian was behind her chuckling.

My,is my scent that good to you,my dear? Teased Sebastian as Lily's face went red she tried to deny it but stuttered and spat all over the place making Sebby laugh at her her cuteness.

I-its not funny! Shouted Lily blushing red at Sebastian's laugh.

You are simply darling,my dear~! Smiled Sebastian, tapping her nose as Lily blushed at the gesture.

Sebastian! You better not have another stray cat in your room! I've been calling you for 15 bloody minutes an-who is this? Demanded Ciel angrily,surprised by her naked form.

She's just a stray,young master. Replied Sebastian,not noticing the hurt look on Lily's face.

Well, she can't stay here! She doesn't even know what's going on and has no experience! Why would you bring in a stray! Snarled Ciel, as Lily finally heard enough, did the unexpected. She slapped Sebastian with tears tunning down her face she jumped out the window and ran while Sebastian clearly held his cheek from the sting and cut on his cheek.

If she really was a stray, you would've stopped her from slapping you. Replied Ciel sighing.

Too stunned to say anything, he shook it out of his head and followed Ciel to his office for paperwork where they stayed all day till it was finished.

(With Lily)

Lily wanted nothing more than to reap his soul and sell it to her Leader. Anything! As she whimpered and let more tears come out she felt a hand touch her back comforting her in a way.

U...un...undertaker...? Sniffled Lily,hoping she was right.

Yes,my dear. It's been too long. Since we've seen each other~! Grell would be jealous if I told him I saw you,you know. Teased Undertaker. But forget that now. What troubles you?

I met a demon that called me a stray... And he didn't even defend me infront of his master! Explained Lily, as undertaker pet Lily's head.

Come young one. I'll make sure your never hurt again replied Undertaker kissing the top of Lily's head as he hugged her to his chest tightly.

Thank you...


End file.
